


El círculo

by YuuriQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen





	El círculo

Jareth estaba irritado cuando sintió aquel tirón en el pecho que le indicaba que alguien, en alguna parte, acababa de hacer un deseo. Se concentró para determinar de donde provenía la llamada. Esta en particular no era desesperada, si no decidida. Quien fuese que lo convocara estaba más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que ansiaba.

Descendió despreocupado del trono, casi sin pensarlo. Un goblin se cruzó en su camino y aunque lo arrojó de una patada al otro lado de la recámara, no sintió ningún placer. Estaba demasiado aburrido como para disfrutar los fingidos aullidos de dolor de su súbditos. Después pisó la pata de otro mientras se dirigía a la ventana y ninguna satisfacción le sobrevino cuando lo vió correr para esconderse de él. Aún así lo siguió con la vista, por puro aburrimiento.

Era noche cerrada y ni una estrella brillaba en el firmamento. Cerró los ojos, enfocado en la mujer que lo había llamado. Sintió el aire envolviéndolo, atravesándolo, elevándolo. El tiempo cesó de existir y el espacio se transformó en una simple percepción. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba sobrevolando vastas tierras verdes con costas bañadas en azul hielo. Hilos azules la recorrían de punta a punta, como largas patas de una teleraña. El viento era helado, pero el plumaje lo repelía. En otra ocasión, Jareth habría urgado en su memoria para identificar el lugar, pero las montañas y acantilados que se desplegaban debajo suyo eran inolvidables.

Se posó en una roca y observó los alrededores. Ni un árbol crecía en la zona, sólo grava y algunos arbustillos. Rocas, cuevas y polvo. Debía ser otoño, porque la brisa era insistente y el suelo tenía señalas de haber sufrido recientemente la escarcha.

Skye no había cambiado en nada.

A unos metros, dentro de un círculo de sal, se hallaba la mujer que lo llamó. La furia manaba de ella en oleadas irracionales, formando una barrera impenetrable. Puro odio la movía. Sus cabellos negros habían conocido la belleza, pero ahora eran una maraña oscura similar al nido que el buitre había construido sobre los cuernos de carnero que adornaban su trono. Vestía una túnica roñosa y vieja, de un color lavanda desvaído, y estaba descalza. Chillaba en la noche como un cuervo a la muerte. La invocación, que no era más que una frase, había concluido, pero la bruja consideraba que necesitaba completarla con sus propias invenciones y ahora arrojaba hierbas en el caldero humeante que tenía a sus pies. Jareth inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado, el desdén venciendo la irritación por momentos. Cuando querían, los humanos podían ser ridículamente divertidos.

Justo fuera del círculo de sal había una criatura de poco más de un año, en peores condiciones que la mujer, y Jareth la estudió con inusitado interés. Tenía los mismos cabellos negros que la bruja y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos de par en par, llenos de lágrimas. Ya había estado llorando, porque sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Revoleaba los puñitos en el aire, aterrada. Tenía raspones en las piernas desnudas y en la piel de los bracitos. Tiritaba de frío. Era indudable que era tratada peor que a un animal porque la madre (aquella humana berreante era indiscutiblemente la progenitora) la había dejado fuera del círculo protector. Ni un sólo lazo de amor anclaban aquella beba al mundo de los mortales.

Jareth inclinó la cabeza para el otro lado, desconcertado. La furia no era la única presencia allí. Pero la mujer era la única... un presentimiento lo impulsó a observar con más atención a la beba y lo que percibió amenazó con arrebatarle el aire de los pulmones. Agitó las alas, apabullado. A ojos humanos era imperceptible, pero para él... era como darse de bruces con un oasis de agua cristalina. De la criatura emanaba una energía pura, inmaculada, que lo seducía. Lo llamaba a gritos pelados, desesperados. Azorado, se percató que lo reconocía.

¿Quién era aquella criatura que parecía conocerlo, pero de quien él no tenía idea de su existencia hasta este momento?

La irritación que había sentido instantes antes se transformó en ira. Se elevó en el aire, ululando indignado, y cerró los ojos. Al momento siguiente, sus pies se clavaron en la tierra con el ímpetu de la cólera.

“Humana”

La mujer, que aún no terminaba sus rezos, enmudeció. Una sonrisa despiadada cruzó sus labios afilados al contemplar el terror que brilló durante un segundo en la mirada de ella. Rápidamente, la determinación volvió a apoderarse de sus facciones curtidas.

“Vinistéis” dijo, su voz tan dura y carente de vida como sus ojos.

“Habéis sido bastante conduntente en tus... rezos” terció, sin molestarse en disimular la repugnancia que le infundía. “¿Que queréis?”

“Quiero que os la llevéis” respondió, señalando con una uña larga y sucia a la criatura.

“¿Y a cambio, que deseáis?” espetó Jareth.

“Que hagáis pagar al hombre que tanto daño me ha hecho”

Jareth estrechó los ojos, concentrándose en el aura de la mujer. Vió un cazador... el padre de la beba. Y vió odio, rencor y abandono. La actitud de aquella humana lo infuriaba a un grado que él no creía posible sentir. Estúpida y patética, ignoraba lo que tenía en sus manos. Era evidente que la beba poseía sangre fae, aunque lejana. Posiblemente por parte del progenitor, pues ella sólo contaba con agallas, conocimientos básicos de hierbas y nada de escrúpulos.

El trabajo de Jareth era uno muy simple: llevarse las criaturas que los humanos con tanto desparpajo le ofrecían. A cambio, les concedía un deseo. A lo largo de los milenios, infinta cantidad de infelices lo convocaron, ciegos a lo que realmente estaban haciendo. Porque lo que desconocían era que, cuando daban a un niño, aunque este no fuera de su propia sangre, el deseo que se les concedía los dejaría medio satisfechos. Recordarían para siempre la bajeza con la que lo consiguieron, serían incapaces de contarlo a otros, y la vida sería vivida con amargura, que era una compañera más cruel y despiadada de lo que él podía llegar a ser.

Jareth movió la mano en el aire y una bola de cristal tomó forma en su mano. Despedía un ligero olor a azufre y un humo espeso y rojizo se arremolinaba en su interior. Los sueños de esta bruja eran tan perversos como su mirada.

“Aquí tenéis” dijo, extendiendo la mano. Ella no se atrevía a cruzar el círculo de sal, pero veía con ojitos codiciosos al cristal. “No muerdo, humana” añadió, la voz dulce como el veneno.

Pero ella desconfiaba y él cruzó el espacio que los separaba, parándose a escasas pulgadas de donde empezaba el círculo. La sal no le haría daño, pero ella creía que sí y él encontraba eso muy hilarante. Sin perder un segundo más, la bruja le arrebató el cristal de las manos.

Jareth encaró la desprotegida criatura. Esta lo observaba con interés, gruesos gotones cayendo de sus ojos esmeraldas, y estuvo a punto de estirar el cuerpo hacia él, pero vaciló y se quedó quieta, expectante. Riendo por dentro, se inclinó y la alzó. Una mata de rizos negros coronaban su cabecita y su piel semejaba porcelana bajo la pálida luz de la luna. La energía que la envolvía cobró más fuerza, pulsando dentro de ella. Cantaba en sus venas, murmuraba en la coyuntura de sus huesitos. Era cautivante y ella parecía sentir algo similar porque tendió una manita y acarició su rostro, tan perpleja como él.

“¿Cómo la llamateis?” inquirió sin desviar la vista de la beba.

“Sarah” respondió la mujer, fascinada con el cristal. “¿Cómo funciona?”

Jareth río y la risa cortó el aire como una miríada de cuchillos. Típico de ellos, preguntar por cosas tan sencillas como la magia. Se largaban a hacer rituales y asesinar animales, cuando en realidad bastaban unas simples palabras para obtener lo que deseaban.

“Cuando estéis lista, apoyad los labios en la superficie del cristal y pedid vuestro deseo. Debéis ser clara y específica, si no no funcionará”

Sarah desvió la mirada hacia su madre, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Extendió los bracitos en su dirección, pero ella ni siquiera la registró. Con ternura, Jareth tomó sus manitas y ella volvió a centrar su atención en él. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaban y reconoció en ellos el espítiru de lucha. Una emoción indescriptible lo embargó al darse cuenta que en sus brazos tenía a uno de los suyos. Algo le decía que aquella beba estaba destinada a llegar a él. Un sollozo se le escapó y él la besó en la mejilla.

“Gracias” respondió la mujer.

Jareth volvió a reír.

“No, gracias a tí” dijo, incapaz de contener la alegría.

Entonces, la mujer lo contempló y fue como si lo viese realmente por primera vez.

_Ajá, _pensó Jareth, _ahí está el espanto._

Mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, con Sarah bien segura contra él, su risa continuó en el aire, cruel y fría, destinada a perseguirla el resto de la vida.


End file.
